Guardian Angel, Protect Me Always
by Skyskater
Summary: Ryou becomes pregnant, Bakura is trying to hide from the fact he's gonna become a father, and Ryou's dad gets drunk and abuses both of them. Bakura hates for anyone to save him, but not as much as he hates seeing Ryou in pain. RyouBakura.
1. Chapter 1

1**_This is my first Yugioh fanfic...so please be nice to me. As I progress here, you will come to notice I have a talent for writing good yaoi stories and hot passion stories. However, I am not as good as writing yuri or girlboy couplings. _**

_**Bakura: Just shut up and get on with the damn story!**_

_**Me slaps him across face: Fine! Some people just don't know when to stop**_

"Ryou..." the white-haired teenager whispered, smiling genuinely for the first time in 3000 years. Bakura stroked his aibou's soft cheek, and soon drifted off to sleep, one pale arm wrapped around Ryou's bare torso.

Ryou's eyes fluttered open to the morning light, birds chirping, and a pounding headache. He felt his yami's arm wrapped tightly around his stomach, and he felt something else too - a very strange sensation, like someone was hiccuping inside him. Then his stomach flipped and he tasted a none-too-foreign, none-too-familiar acidic taste rise in his throat. He tried to break free of the limb holding him, but his yami's arm was wrapped around him too tight. "B...Baku...ra," he groaned. His yami's eyes fluttered open, and his arm loosened its grasp. Not fully awake, he was thus very much surprised when his aibou pushed off his arm and rushed to the bathroom. Then a sound of retching fully alerted him and his Nile-green eyes shot open all the way. Bakura jumped up quickly, not caring that he was naked except for black cotton boxers. The yami rushed off to the bathroom, where his light stood trembling over the sink, clad only in white cotton boxers. He rubbed his light's back softly, asking, "What's wrong, koi?"

Ryou shook his head, and Bakura was shocked. The shake meant one of two things: Either Bakura wouldn't understand, or there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. The yami decided on the first one, because he usually got most of the symptoms Ryou got when he got sick, except for the major ones like coughing up blood and stuff like that. So if Ryou was throwing up, Bakura would most likely be in another bathroom doing the same thing, even if he was really far away, like in Domino High School doing schoolwork. And he wasn't the one with the strange midnight cravings, the sleep trouble, and he wasn't the one getting fatter with weirder symptoms every month. But it wasn't his light's whole body, though, just his stomach. And Bakura was beginning to wonder if there was something "living" inside his precious little Ryou, like a baby. He shrugged off the wondering, knowing he could hide from the fact no longer. He was going to be a father! Maybe he would be a very old father, since he was a 3000 year old tomb raider, but as long as he looked young enough, what did it matter? Heck, he was even better than that cheap actress Lara Croft in those Tomb Raider movies. (No offense to Lara Croft fans) Of course, he knew that Ryou was attentive to everything except his own body, so he leaned down and whispered in his aibou's ear, "We're gonna be twin fathers, ya know that?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "F...fathers? Then that means I'm..."

"Yeah...you are pregnant. I don't know how you are, seeing you're a boy and all, but I have the strange feeling it has something to do with me. Gomen nasai..." Bakura trailed off as Ryou's face turned towards him shining with hope and pleasure, putting on his most chibiest face he could possibly muster. Right then, Ryou could've probably beat Yugi in a chibi contest.

"Kura-kun! Then that's good! So why are you sorry?"

As his aibou turned to brush his teeth, Bakura gulped and his shoulders sagged considerably. He really didn't want his light to know that he thought the already overworked teenager might die from the pain and worry. He was interrupted from his dark musings as a cold hand lifted his chin up and he found himself face to face with his lover, or husband to be. "It'll be alright, Bakura. Trust me on this." Bakura's shoulders sagged again for the 2nd time in 5 minutes. His last thoughts before his lips made contact with Ryou's, whose tasted like mint, was "Yeah...I wish..."


	2. Meet Mai Valentine Again!

1

Bakura was worried about his aibou's condition. He wanted to go and ask a doctor, but all the hospitals in town were booked with lots of appointments. But the yami was stubborn and on a mission to make sure his light didn't die or get seriously injured. So the tomb raider went to a nearby hospital, scaring everyone out of the waiting room in the process. Then he walked over to the receptionist, who acted as if this was no big deal. After all, last week she had seen a boy with tri-colored spiky hair, a dueling deck, a couple of star chips in a metal bracelet on his left wrist, and a huge gash from his left eye all the way down to his right index finger. (Guess who) She could handle this white-haired teen, she was sure of it.

"How may I help you?" she asked, filing her nails with a sparkle-blue file.

"Ummm...my lover is pregnant. Been pregnant for a while now...Is there a possible chance I could schedule an appointment for them?"

The receptionist nodded her head saying, "We can check up on her today then."

Bakura gulped visibly. How was he going to tell this receptionist that his uke was a boy? She would probably think that he was neurotic, psychotic, and probably a major psychopath like Marik. Then again, exactly how many people did you see walking around the streets of Domino High with a gold item hanging around their neck, in their eye, or held in hand? Some colorblind people even thought it was very shiny platinum or fine metal forged from expert blacksmiths. But it was really gold forged from the pyramids of ancient Egypt, and these objects were supposed to be sacred because there were spirits dwelling inside them, like himself, Yami, and others. There were only 7 millennium items in the whole world, and Ryou was lucky enough to have stumbled upon the Millennium Ring at all. His throat finally unlocked, and in a trembling voice, he said, "Um...but you don't understand though. My lover is um...a boy." The nurse just nodded her head and in an understanding tone, she said, "I understand. You're another one of those gay young men. Last week I had a very handsome young man with the Millennium puzzle." The receptionist clapped her hand to her mouth and in a muffled voice said, "Wait! Forget I ever said anything!" Taking a closer look at the receptionist, Bakura received a shock so bad he banged his head on the marble counter.

"Yeah...don't be so surprised it's the one and only Mai Valentine."

"Yeah...I noticed - You knew about the Millennium puzzle, and I saw a Harpie card, a dueling deck, and some star chips scattered on the table. The infamous Mai Valentine, we meet again after Duelist Finals."

Mai sighed tiredly, like she had better things to do. She pushed the pen and a clipboard with an appointment sheet towards the tomb robber.

"Here. Make an appointment for him, free of charge."

Bakura's eyes sparkled happily. His aibou was finally going to be checked on without him having to pay anything. Life was going to be good after all.


	3. I trust you so much, koi

1

After the encounter with Mai, Bakura headed back to the apartment he, Ryou, and Ryou's dad all shared. But it was mainly he and Ryou that actually LIVED in the godforsaken place. Ryou's dad was out nearly all the time getting himself drunk with chilled sake in the Asahi Bar. But whenever he did come home, he was always abusing Ryou. Since his lover had been showing very evident signs of pregnancy, Bakura had been taking the abuse and handling it very well. Of course, there was still the occasional bruise on the cheek, the glass cuts on the arms, or the bite marks on the neck, but other than that, life was pretty much fairly normal.

When he got home, Ryou was sleeping peacefully on the bed where they had all their fun. He was sleeping on his side, faced away from the door Bakura had just entered. The silence wasn't tranquil and peaceful like it usually was whenever Ryou was sleeping alone, but instead, it was ominous and foreboding, warning Bakura not to come any nearer. Usually when Bakura felt that strange presence, it most likely meant something was terribly wrong. He crept around to the other side of the bed quietly, trying very hard to ignore the dread that swelled up in his stomach as he got closer to his other half. Once on the other side, Bakura kneeled down on the carpet and gazed at his aibou. The light's white bangs were covering his face, so the dark pushed them back so he could see his face better. Then he gasped. His aibou's left eye was purple and swollen shut, his right cheek was red, and there was a trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Then he heard something he had been dreading to hear: Metal spiked boots walking heavily up the stairs, and chain mailed fists banging on the wooden door. He held his breath in silence, hoping the alcoholic wouldn't bang open the door, for two reasons: 1) He and Ryou would then be in serious trouble, and 2) The insurance most likely wouldn't cover this. After a few minutes of silence, Bakura tiptoed to the door and opened it a crack. Nobody was there. He sighed in relief, wondering if it was just imagination, but as soon as he had shut the door, he felt coarse rope being tied around his hands and ankles. He twisted around to see who it was, knowing already, but just for clarification. The last thing he saw before the whiskey bottle smashed over his head was a pair of red, bloodshot, unfocused eyes.

Nile green eyes fluttered open, and Bakura woke reluctantly with a pounding headache. But instead of seeing the yellow ceiling, he saw white hair tinged with pink and red. But this wasn't his hair, he was sure of it. He could tell by the scent of the locks that this was his aibou's hair. Ryou's hair always smelled like wild mountain strawberries, while his own hair smelled like the ocean. The tomb robber waited for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, realizing it was still daytime, then sat up, careful not to harm his light. He ran his hand through his hair once, then focused his eyes and examined his aibou. He gasped in shock and surprise. There were 5 bloody circles on his light's back, and his pale arm was stretched out over Bakura's body, covering as much as it could, like the light was trying to protect him. Bakura turned over the other one and felt his wrist. There was a tiny flutter of a pulse, and a tear fell from his green eye onto the thin pajamas, moistening the bloodstained hand in the process. Ryou's eyelids fluttered, and with a great effort, the eyelids parted to reveal hazy brown eyes. Bakura choked back a sob. Ryou had already been abused once, why did his son of a bitch father have to abuse him again? Couldn't the drunk see that his only kid was pregnant? Didn't he care? Didn't he appreciate the fact that Ryou was pregnant? Didn't he...There were too many questions to ask, so Bakura made an attempt to at least start a simplistic conversation with the fallen angel that was resting in his lap.

"Ryou...why? Why did you save me?"

"I...I...d...didn't w...want...y...you to d...die."

"But you're the one with the baby!" Bakura was yelling now, trying to drown out his thoughts that Ryou might not live through this and also trying to see through his tears.

"B...but y...yo...you're t...the f...fat...father t...too...ARGHH!" Ryou's back arched, unmindful of the bullets embedded there and his angelic face became distorted with pain. Bakura's eyes widened with horror. This was bad, he could feel it. What was wrong with his precious Ryou? Why was he in so much pain?

"Ryou...what's wrong?" Bakura asked in a whisper.

"BAKURA! IT...REALLY...HURTS!" Ryou yelled, tears running down his cheeks. It literally destroyed Bakura to see his aibou in so much pain at one time, especially if he didn't know what to do. Ryou was also having a hard time breathing, and his gaze shot Bakura with a mixture of anxiety and pain. He couldn't not know what to do, yet he had no experience with this type of thing. **_Think, Bakura, think! _**the yami told himself desperately. In lack of anything better to do, he whispered soothingly in the pained light's ear,

"Just trust me." Ryou's sobs cut through the air like a sharp knife cutting butter, but somehow he managed to choke back,

"I trust you, koi. I trust you so much."


	4. Angels vs Demons

1

Bakura's eyes widened then narrowed. It hurt him just to see his precious hikari in pain. He felt as though his heart was being ripped apart, and Ryou was falling into the deep gap that separated the two pieces. He was interrupted from his painful musings by Ryou's sharp cry of pain.

"BAKURA! PLEASE...IT HURTS! HELP ME!"

Bakura felt a stray tear slipping down his cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it away. Ryou's stare was pleading, begging him to stop the pain. Bakura returned the stare with another one, but his wasn't pleading: it was worry. Ryou knew what that look meant: he had seen it when Bakura had dueled Marik and was clueless to Marik's strategy. This time it meant he really didn't know what to do. Bakura's eyes flashed with sorrow and anxiety. There had to be a way to help his hikari, there had to be. Just as he was about to give up all hope, he remembered one thing that could help him: the phone.

He stood up and walked out of the room, Ryou's cries of pain following behind him. The tomb robber ran to the nearest phone, grabbed it out of its holder, and dialed 911. A cool feminine voice answered on the other line, "This is the police station. How may I help you?" Bakura quickly assessed the situation at hand and immediately assumed Ryou was going into labor, or giving birth.

"Someone is giving birth, and I need an ambulance fast!" he growled into the speaker.

"There is no need to yell. What is your address, sir?" the voice asked, a bit ruffled, but cool and icy all the same.

"25738 La Domino," he answered, trying to keep his demeanor.

"An ambulance will be there in a few minutes to pick you and the laborer up," the voice answered back, then hung up and Bakura heard the droning dial tone once again.

Then he rushed back to the room to his lover. He soothingly stroked his hikari's hair, but it didn't help to calm the wreck of a teenager down. His eyes were clenched shut, and his nails were digging into the carpet, not to mention he was also swearing and yelling and crying at the top of his lungs. But Bakura didn't blame him. After all, giving birth must really hurt. Some people just killed themselves for the pain, while others tried to live through it, but still died. Some even had to be put on life support, then were taken off after the baby was born. He seriously hoped Ryou wouldn't die. After a few minutes of hair-stroking and cries of pain, the yami heard the wail of an ambulance. Now he was faced with a major problem: They were on the 7th floor, and the ambulance was all the way down on the ground floor. There was no possible way he could get Ryou down there without him alerting the whole building. Then an idea came to him. He grabbed a clean towel, wet it with cold water, and put it between Ryou's teeth. Now all he heard was some moaning and groaning and muffled cries. He picked his hikari up bridal style, and carried him to the elevator. He pushed the button, and while he was waiting for the silver grey elevator doors to open, whispered soothing words of comfort to the boy he held in his arms.

Then Bakura heard a "ding!" and the elevator doors slid open. Thankfully, they were empty. Then again, it was the afternoon and most people were either at work or partying in the afternoon. The elevator doors slammed shut and the elevator began descending at a fast pace. Soon enough, the two twins were on the ground floor. Bakura sauntered out the door, and handed Ryou to the men in white coats as fast as he could without harming the teenager. Then he clambered into the red and white ambulance after his hikari, and was just hoping to Ra that his overabused aibou would live through all of this. He didn't really know. Ryou was an amazing person at times. Like the time when he actually talked back to Yuugi, or the time when he slapped his dad, receiving an extra punch or two. Bakura smiled wistfully as he remembered. Ah, those were the good days, he thought. Surely not like now, since Ryou kept getting abused and getting hurt was part of an everyday schedule. His mind wandered far from the present and even his soul, too. He was going into his precious hikari's soul room, which he had never entered until today. He turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, taking care not to break anything. As the door opened, he was hit with a flood of light. And in the center of all this light was a kneeling angel dressed all in white robes. His back was to Bakura, and his white wings were folded together. His snow-white hair blended in with his feathery wings, and Bakura was given the distinct feeling that this was someone familiar, someone he knew.

The tomb robber kept his distance, afraid that if he came any closer, the light would be swallowed up by his darkness. The angel's head tilted back, and Bakura saw the ring of pure golden light above his head. This angel looked so pure, so familiar, and yet so...evil? As the angel's head turned, Bakura saw his worst nightmare, someone who could never be so demonic or so angelic at the same time. Inside the angel were two spirits battling for control, one was Ryou's father, the other was Ryou. Sadly, Ryou was losing and the angel in the room was turning more evil by the second. The light was slowly dimming and the darkness slowly entering. Then as Bakura watched the intense battle, Ryou's father struck Ryou and his hikari fell to the ground and did not get up again. Then the angel disappeared and was replaced by something come from hell itself: a demon. It had a red tail like a dragon's, it's eyes were fiery red, it's whole skin was red, and webbed wings erupted from its back. It had a fiery trident that it held in its clawed hand, and it was the very picture of evil itself, even more evil than Yami. Bakura stretched out his hand to touch the demon, and when his hands came in contact with it, the angel was there for just one more second. It turned around and smiled at him. Then all was gone, and he was alone in Ryou's soul room, except for a crumpled body heaped on the floor next to him. It looked like...Ryou.


	5. New Baby, Near Dead Hikari

1**_Thanx to all of u who reviewed my story with sweet comments. Nothing feed a writer better than comments/reviews to tell them how their story is coming along from different viewpoints. I just drew a Neji picture and he's blushing and he's holding a scroll. It's for nejifan. I dunno what that has to do with the story but anyway..._**

_**Bakura: Can you just on with the damn story so you don't keep me in tension!**_

_**Me: throws knife at him Impatience! When will you learn?**_

Bakura was now faced with an impossible decision: should he help the Ryou in the soul room, or the laboring Ryou? In the end he decided to help the Ryou in real life, because if that one died, the other would die along with it. He didn't know why, it had always been that way, and besides, it was technically the laws of physics, right? Then again, he didn't believe in physics...did he? He snapped back to real life with a sudden jolt and the first thing he realized was that they were in the hospital. He looked around him, slowly adjusting to his surroundings. Ryou was in a clean white bed a few feet away, connected to all different kinds of machines and wires and needles. He didn't seem to be having contractions any more, so Bakura immediately assumed that Ryou had already given birth, he was dead, the baby was dead, or he had been given an epidermal. A cry from a baby answered his question. A nurse walked up to him with a bundle in her arms. She slowly handed it to Bakura, who reached out his arms for it.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bakura. You have a baby boy!" the nurse said with joy in her voice. As Bakura cuddled his newly born child, her expression changed from joy to solemnity.

"Um...But there's just one slight problem..." Bakura looked up from his son and his eyes clashed with the nurse's.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well first of all, you'll have to name the boy yourself. Your husband never did. He never got the chance to. He's...um...how do I explain all this? Well...your husband is currently on life support, and we'll have to take him off it soon. There are other patients in this hospital who need the life support more than your husband does."

"Who in the world would need it more?" Bakura asked, challenging her.

"Hmm...let me get those charts, and we'll see..." The nurse reached for a clipboard behind her and flipped open the pages until she got about halfway.

"Yami Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Jounoichi Wheeler, Hiroto Honda, Serenity Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, and others not worth mentioning." Bakura gasped. The whole gang was in the hospital and here he was trying to save Ryou, who he knew wouldn't live anyway. The whole world was turning upside down on his head. Well...he did have a new son. But like the Equivalent Exchange in that show Full Metal Alchemist Ryou was always watching, a life for a life. It seemed fair. But when you had to choose between two loved ones, it didn't matter who you chose to die, your heart was ripped apart either way. It was like that now. Bakura didn't really want Ryou to die, but he didn't want his newborn son to die either. He would rather kill himself, but then his child would be left parentless and probably stuck in an orphanage where he would probably never know about who his real parents were or what they did or anything else like that. Heck, the kid might not even know his own bloodtype! (Don't worry. I don't know my own bloodtype either.) That would be bad. Bakura thought it might not be such a good idea to commit suicide. After all, when Ryou went to the afterlife he was destined to go to, a heavenly place where the tomb robber felt sure he could never go, or even think about going, he sure wouldn't want his yami to die just because he was depressed. He was pretty sure Ryou would kill him with lightning bolts or eye daggers wherever he was. He could not escape the danger Ryou would inflict on him, or the look Ryou would probably give him. The look was strong but it looked like it belonged to the weakest and humblest person on the Earth. It was a mixture of disappointment, anxiety, pain, strength, and weakness. It was poisonously strong, and Bakura felt ashamed of himself when Ryou shot him that look.

The tomb robber took a deep breath, then said, "Ok.. Take him off life support if you must."


	6. His Name is Ririshii!

1

Bakura slowly got up and stretched, handing his son back to the nurse. He paced slowly over to the boy who was hooked up to so many wires, tubes, and other things he didn't know. Back in Egypt, no one ever had to be hooked up to so many gadgets and strange devices. If the person was going to die, they died. They had no life support back in Egypt. That was a pity. Maybe he could've saved his family using some of the modern technology they had today. Then again, it was 5000 years ago. There was nothing he could do about that now.

He stroked Ryou's forehead gently, and the beautiful doe eyes opened slowly, almost reluctantly. "Ryou?" Bakura asked softly, his voice hardly above a whisper. His aibou's eyebrows raised slowly, asking him why he was here. Then they went back down again, and his searching eyes looked Bakura's face up and down, checking to see if he was ok. The twin's eyes clashed, green against brown. Not a very nice combination, but in the other's eyes, the other's eye color matched theirs perfectly. The nurse had set down the baby in a small carrier, and was ready to pull the life support plug.

"Are you ready, Mr. Bakura?" she asked kindly. Bakura only swallowed and inclined his head a fraction of an inch. With that, the nurse pulled the life support plug out of the socket connected to the electricity wires in the hospital, and left them alone after that.

As soon as the plug was pulled out, Ryou had immediately had trouble breathing. As every second passed, he got paler and paler, and the yami knew his precious hikari didn't have much time to live. Hurriedly, yet gently, he lifted his son out of his carrier and showed him to Ryou.

"Ryou...this is our kid," he said softly. Ryou only shook his head, and made an attempt to speak.

"Not mine...yours," he said. Bakura was shocked. What he mean, the kid was his? After all, he was Ryou's too, whether he was dead or alive. But then, in Ryou words, the parent had to be alive to be called a 'parent' of the kid. Or at least a living one.

"Ryou...then you should at least name it," he protested, wanting something of Ryou's to actually be passed on to the kid other than blood type, genetics, hair color, eye color, and/or shyness.

With his last breath, Ryou said, "His name will be Ririshii," then his eyes closed and his labored breathing stopped. Bakura knew what Ririshii meant. It meant brave. He knew Ryou had meant that for both of them, that he should be brave and not waste away after he had died. But if he cried a bit, he couldn't help it. Of course, people were meant to shed some tears. If they didn't, they most likely weren't human. Of course, he had never seen Pharaoh shed tears. But he was the frikkin' ruler of ancient Egypt! His people couldn't see him breaking down over death or anything. Then he wouldn't be a godforsaken Pharaoh!

He remembered he had cried before. When his family died. His mind wandered back to that moment in time. He had been walking towards his family, or rather, running. His mother was smiling and her arms were open, like welcoming him to come and enter. Then the smiling figure was gone. Instead, all he saw was a crumpled body on the ground with a spear through it. It was the same with his sister. Everywhere he looked, he saw someone he knew and loved dying. Before, it was always only his family. Now there was a new figure added. A figure with albino white hair, a striped shirt, and green trench coat. It was Ryou. Bakura's eyes widened with shock. Was this where people went in the afterlife? To other people's worst memories? To haunt them and torment them with terrible images until they eventually committed suicide? Was this what really happened? Then from the sky came a sweet gentle voice saying, "Bakura-san, I love you so much. Take good care of Ririshii and tell him I love him as much as you." Bakura only smiled. He knew that voice. The voice of his lover, Ryou Bakura.


End file.
